Skylanders: Dark Squad
"Light's out!"'' - Game's Official Catchphrase ''Skylanders Dark Squad is the 5th installment to the Skylanders Franchise, '''coming after '''Skylanders Trap Team. '''It revolves around the new '''Dark Skylanders, who are dark versions of characters seen before. They are reposed with a new Wow-Pow, but they all have a''' Dark Color Scheme. They are also extremely powerful. '''Dark Versions of villains will also be available. It is the 1st game of the Dark Wars Of Skylands series. ''' Story ''After the events of Trap Team, all is peaceful. Kaos is defeated, the escaped villains are trapped, and The Core Of Light is shining brighter than ever. All is well. But suddenly, an attack on the Core of Light leads to a massive overload explosion of dark energy. This makes the Skylanders, undergo an amazing process. They take in the dark energy, turning them into Dark Skylanders. They are then sent flying towards Earth...to you. Now, you must send the Dark Skylanders back on the new Dark Portal to fight this new evil that threatens Skylands. '' What's New? There is 1 new elements for the game and that is: * 'The Toxic Element! ' 'The Toxic Element '''has new characters like all the other elements. It usually consists of radioactive or mutant characters. Traps New Traps shall be added. * Magic Chicken * Magic Thumbs Up! * Magic Foot * Magic Potion * Magic Shell * Magic Spear * Water Bomb * Water Potion * Water Wing * Water Sheep * Tech Cannon * Tech Thumbs Up! * Tech Chicken * Tech Sheep * Tech Question Mark * Life Blade * Life Clock * Life Foot * Life Ring * Fire Clock * Fire Ring * Fire Sheep * Fire Chest * Fire Cannon * Fire Shell * Air Wing * Air Bomb * Air Sheep * Air Thumbs Up! * Air Ring * Air Blade * Undead Chicken * Undead Tank * Undead Chest * Undead Foot * Undead Clock * Undead Bulb * Earth Chicken * Earth Sheep * Earth Bomb * Earth Wing * Earth Tank * Earth Chest * Light Chicken * Light Question Mark * Light Clock * Light Bulb * Light Potion * Light Thumbs Up! * Dark Sheep * Dark Spear * Dark Blade * Dark Bomb * Dark Tank * Dark Wing * Toxic Bulb * Toxic Thumbs Up! * Toxic Chicken * Toxic Question Mark * The Darkstar Trap These Traps are necessary for trapping villains like: Villains Magic: * Troll Brawler * Hocus Pocus * Sheep Mage (Doom Raider) * Bubble Bomb * Mega Chompy * Baron Von Smashbeak Water: * Blow Hard * Easy Freezey (Doom Raider) * Blizzard Bowler * Yeti Lobs Tech: * Glumshanks (Doom Raider) * Robot Rumble * Cluck * Bird Blaster * Time Tank Life: * Nutcase * Vine Climb * Baboon Bomber * Drow Lance-master Fire: * Snap Dragon * Fire Gear Golem * Bomb Pirate * Master Chef (Doom Raider) * Smoke Skunk * Fire Viper Air: * Air Gear Golem * Vortex Gear Golem * Twisterm * Cloud Mage (Doom Raider) * Rain Rage * Thunderstruck Undead: * Rottin' Robbie * Bone Archer * Mesmerelda (Doom Raider) * Undead Spell Punk * Grim Sleeper * Count Moneybone Earth: * DOOM Dragon * Sleep Dragon (Doom Raider) * Slug Squash * Spike McPokerton * Gremlin Puncher * Mr. Troll Light: * Bobbin Rood * Boris Blisterbottom * Birdo Chesterfield * Olaf Crushersson (Doom Raider) * Grunkin Gobsprout * Marf Gargaroots Dark: * Dream Sheep (Doom Raider) * Runys Pointyboots * Shelshock Sheldon * Russel Purplestache * Big Bertha Bubblethorn * Bucktooth the Tiny Toxic: * Frankenbeak * Ninja Greeble * Goo Lob * Baron Von Shell-shock (Doom Raider) Kaos: * Kaos' Mom (Doom Raider) Darkstar: * Queen Darkstar (Doom Raider) Villains from Trap Team will return in preoccupied traps. They will be in their dark form and will have even more power! The Traps will be in 3 packs, like the Magic Pack, which has all 3 dark magic villains trapped. They will still be evolved if they were currently evolved! Magic * Dark Bombshell * Dark Pain-Yatta * Dark Rage Mage Water * Dark The Gulper (Doom Raider) * Dark Chill Bill * Dark Brawl and Chain * Dark Cross Crow * Dark Slobber Trap * Dark Threatpack Tech * Dark Dr. Krankcase (Doom Raider) * Dark Brawlrus * Dark Trolling Thunder * Dark Shrednaught * Dark Bruiser Cruiser * Dark Mab Lobs Life * Dark Chompy Mage (Doom Raider) * Dark Shield Shredder * Dark Broccoli Guy * Dark Chompy * Dark Sheep Creep * Dark Cuckoo Clocker Fire * Dark Chef Pepper Jack (Doom Raider) * Dark Scrap Shooter * Dark Smoke Scream * Dark Grinnade Earth * Dark Golden Queen (Doom Raider) * Dark Chomp Chest * Dark Tussle Sprout * Dark Grave Clobber Air * Dark Dreamcatcher (Doom Raider) * Dark Krankenstein * Dark Buzzer Beak * Dark Bad JuJu Undead * Dark Wolfgang (Doom Raider) * Dark Hood Sickle * Dark Masker Mind * Dark Bone Chompy Light *Dark Luminous (Doom Raider) *Dark Eye Five *Dark Blaster-Tron *Dark Lob Goblin Dark *Dark Nightshade (Doom Raider) *Dark Tae Kwon Crow *Dark Fisticuffs *Dark Eye Scream Kaos *Dark Kaos (Doom Raider) Characters *Eon * Flynn * Cali * Hugo * The Great Mabuni * Knuckle Head The Dirt Shark * Buzz * Mags * Brock * Ghostly Bob * Tessa * Whiskers Skylanders! You have an army of Dark Skylanders on your side for this battle! But only familiar characters will have Dark counterparts. The Dark Skylanders are known as the Dark Squad. All characters bases are now purple. Magic * Black Magic * Vanish Act * Sauce Boss * Dark Super Charged Spyro (Dark Squad) * Dark Mind-blown Blastermind (Dark Squad) * Dark Beast Unleashed Pop Fizz (Dark Squad) * Dark Axe Baron Voodood (Dark Squad) Water * Clam Slam * Beach Bow * Wave Wonder * Dark Jet Jump Gill-Grunt (Dark Squad) * Dark Croc-Shot Snap-Shot (Dark Squad) * Dark Shock Blasted Zap (Dark Squad) * Dark Sea Spike Wham-Shell (Dark Squad) Tech * Doc Clock * Robot Ranger * Copy Cat * Dark Gold-Nab Trigger Happy (Dark Squad) * Dark Sucker-Punch Jawbreaker (Dark Squad) * Dark Blast Off Boomer (Dark Squad) * Dark Inner-Dino Chopper (Dark Squad) Life * Monkey Squadron * Vine Whip * Pea Pod * Dark Silent Strike Stealth Elf (Dark Squad) * Dark Clover Tuff-Luck (Dark Squad) * Dark Solar Power Camo (Dark Squad) * Dark Super Missile Zook (Dark Squad) Fire * Fire Fly * Flame Demon * Slither Burn * Dark More Magma Eruptor(Dark Squad) * Dark Super Flame Wildfire (Dark Squad) * Dark Super-Nova Sun-Burn (Dark Squad) * Dark Fire-Frolic Trail Blazer (Dark Squad) Earth * Stone Medusa * Cannon Ball * Trash Bull * Dark Knuckle-Head Fist Bump (Dark Squad) * Dark Ultra-Boom Wallop (Dark Squad) * Dark Champ Boxer Terrafin (Dark Squad) * Dark Aussie Dino Rang (Dark Squad) Air * Bolt Bazooka * Spiral Bot * Rain Storm * Dark Sharp Steel Blades (Dark Squad) * Dark BOOM-erang Gusto (Dark Squad) * Dark Atomic-Shell Warnado (Dark Squad) * Dark Titan Whirlwind (Dark Squad) Undead * Bone Bewitch * Fang Prowler * Rotting Rottweiler * Dark Skull-Dance Hex (Dark Squad) * Dark Paper-Cut Short-Cut (Dark Squad) * Dark Combat Master Chop Chop (Dark Squad) * Dark Skeletal-Cyclone Ghost Roaster (Dark Squad) Light/Sun * Light Guy * Sun Guy * On Guy Dark/Moon * Dark Guy * Moon Guy * Off Guy Toxic * Goo-Goo Baa-Baa * Slime Scorpion * Slimer Timer Who is the Bad Guy? Meet the newest bad guy of Skylands..... 'Queen Darkstar. Queen Darkstar is the main antagonist of Skylanders Dark Squad. She is very similar to Golden Queen, but with a dark color scheme, long black flowing hair, and a dress made from actual fabric that is black and flowing. She is the leader behind all Darkness AND the one who launched the attack on the Core of Light. She has a smooth voice and can easily be in her early 20s. She states that Kaos had a crush on her in High School and he was such a "goofy sweetheart." She has a staff that is silver and has a black sun on the end. She can be trapped in the Darkstar Trap. 'In a Story Scroll, Eon mentions that Queen Darkstar is the daughter of King Darkstar and Queen Blackmoon. She is also the most beautiful being in all of Skylands. Shame she's evil. The Hub The Hub of this game is none other than 'Kaos' Castle.'''The place is very similar to Skylanders Academy, but way better and way bigger. You can even go on the roof of the castle and practice your turret shooting skills up their. You can read story scrolls in the massive library. You can play mini games in Kaos Room. You can even compete against Glumshanks in Skystones. It is very easy to get lost there. The Skylanders are using it as a sanctuary since Kaos is not around anymore. Returning Stuff * Skystones * Skystones Smash * Skaletones * Auric's Store * Persephone's Upgrades * Villain Vault * Arena Challenges * Kaos Doom Challenges * Battle Mode Starter Pack * Console: Dark Mind-blown Blastermind, Goo-Goo Baa-Baa, Dark Combat Master Chop Chop, Magic Shell, Toxic Clock, Undead Chicken Portal, Cards, Poster, Trap Holder, Stickers * 3DS: Dark Aussie Dino Rang, Punch Paper-Cut Short-Cut Portal, Cards, Poster, Stickers Trivia * This is the first game with Kaos not as the main antagonist. * In the 3DS version, the main antagonist is still Queen Darkstar, but a different story-line. * Glumshanks returns for Dark Squad, now a servant of Queen Darkstar. * This game also suggests Kaos is in his 20s, with Queen Darkstar saying they are about the same age. Levels # Rock-Hopper Cliffs # Fields of Fancy # Isle of Eyes # Pirate Docks # Ghost Pirate Airship Raid # Information Vault # Hidden Ninja Castle # Gem Mine # Diamond Fortress # Mad Lab of Awesome! # Winter Wonderland of DOOM! # The Mysterious Ice-Tower # Air Terrace # Air Labyrinth # Return To Sheep Wreck Islands # Darkness Attack! # Operation: Shellshock Artillery Raid! # The Sleep Vault # The Haunted Sleep Castle # Escape From The Castle # Planet Arkeyan # Mesmerelda's Second Act # Darkness Decks # Darkness Interior # Queen Darkstar's Last Stand Adventure Packs: * Space-Time Clock Rocket * The Candy Dimension * Spooky Woods * Fun-Dead Circus The Secret of The Darkness ''While you think '''The Darkness '''is just a group of dark floating clouds, there is much more to it! At the end of level 22, once you trap Mesmerelda, Flynn notices the Darkness flying past Planet Arkeyan. Everyone gets on his ship, and they chase after it. The '''Darkness '''then starts firing pulse beams and cannon balls at them. They then see the truth. The '''Darkness is a massive airship that disguised itself by surrounding itself with black clouds. After an midair battle with mini airships, you land on the Deck of the ship and make your way through to find Queen Darkstar.'' Category:2015 Category:Games Category:2015 games